A chacun son endroit
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Chacun a son endroit de prédilection, un endroit où il aime aller, s'allonger, se reposer et admirer le paysage. Erza a le sien. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que depuis son endroit à lui, Grey la voyait. Et encore moins qu'il déciderait de venir la voir.


Erza était assise au bord du lac derrire la guilde, se reposant au retour dune mission avec son équipe. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent soulever ses cheveux rouges. Pendant un moment de flottement pour son esprit, une douce voix l'appelant et riant résonna dans sa tête, elle ouvra les yeux et vu un beau sourire accompagné d'une paire de yeux étonnamment magnifique sur un visage fixe dans le ciel. Bon sang, son imagination dessinait toujours inlassablement la même figure sur le ciel, partout où elle allait. Elle voulut chasser cette pensée de sa tête et y arriva mais ce fut un sentiment, une sensation, qui la remplaça. Quelque chose plus chaud que le feu, qui vous brûle de lintrieur, quelque chose de plus froid que la glace, qui vous gèle de l'extérieur. Elle essaya d'oublier, mais cette émotion ne la quitta pas. Au contraire, puis elle voulait s'en débarrasser, plus elle augmentait.

C'était énervant. Mais tellement agréable.

C'est ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. Depuis quand était-elle capable d'éprouver de tels sentiments ? En avait-elle surtout le droit ? Et envers cette personne ?

Une agréable odeur de lotus lui parvint jusquaux narines, elle se retourna pour apercevoir le propritaire de ce parfum et fut surprise d'y découvrir celui qu'elle voyait partout.

-Grey ? Quest-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, jai oublié, non, perdu plutôt ma chemise dans la guilde et je suis venu la chercher. Et toi ? Rpondit-il en s'asseyant côté d'elle.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Quest-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens souvent ici

-Je sais. Tu y vas le matin, quand personne n'est arrivé, en attendant que la guilde ouvre, le soir, quand la guilde a fermé et au retour de mission aussi, après avoir défait tes tonnes bagages.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Ce nest pas parce que je nai pas l'air d'être là que je ne le suis pas, la coupa gentiment Grey, je viens souvent admirer le ciel sur le toit de la guilde, et c'est de là-bas que je peux t'apercevoir. Alors, pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

-Jaime cet endroit. Ici, tout est calme, serein et aspire à la tranquillité.

C'était bizarre, lorsqu'il n'était pas la guilde, il semblait différent, plus calme, plus tendre, plus confiant, plus honnête, peut-tre même plus fragile ? En tout cas, il était moins bruyant, moins idiot, moins bagarreur...Ce changement d'attitude lui plaisait. Elle aimait autant que Grey enjôleur de la guilde que le Grey attentionné de dehors. Elle eut envie d'aller au bout de ses penses, juste pour cet homme en face delle.

-Cet endroit me donne l'impressionque moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'être heureuse.

-Cest le cas. Tout le monde a ce droit.

-Mais l'avoir et pouvoir l'appliquer sont deux choses distinctes.

Grey se tut un instant et considéra le petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant lui. Petit bout de femme , car malgré les apparences, il la savait fragile, innocente, et totalement triste. Il ne put sempêcher de lui sourire encore une fois. Cependant, il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que vouloir discuter avec Erza sur ce genre de chose ne mênerait rien.

-Alors si je comprends bien, c'est ton endroit ici.

-Oui, et le tien, c'est sur le toit.

-Ouais !

-Mais comment y montes-tu ?

-Cest un secret ! Dit-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Il y eut un blanc où aucun d'eux ne pipa mots, chacun un peu gênés. Finalement, Grey le brisa en se levant.

-Bon, je vais y aller!A plus !

-A demain.

-Ouais, demain, Erza-chan !

Il s'éloigna en rigolant de la tête que celle-ci faisait à l'entente de se surnom il eut juste le temps d'entendre un "Ne mappelles pas comme ça !" avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment de la guilde.

Quand Erza le perdit de vue, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe où elle était assise et médita cette discussion, alors ainsi Grey la voyait tous les jours? Bizarrement, cette révélation ne l'embâta pas du tout, au contraire. Mais elle préféra ne pas trop y penser et ferma les yeux. C'est ainsi que Morphée l'accueillit avec bienveillance au pays des songes.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas léendroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une chambre, sans couleurs particulières. Il y avait un bureau, une armoire, un lit dans lequel elle était allonge, et une table de cheve juste côté. Sur celle-ci était un cadre photo. Elle le prit dans ses mains et observa la photo. Il y avait toute la bande dessus, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey et elle. Ils se trouvaient devant la guilde et souriait de toutes dents. Elle passa ses doigts sur le visage du Fullbuster. Quand elle se surprit ce geste, elle reposa brusquement le cadre et huma une bonne bouffe d'air. Elle s'étonna de l'odeur qu'elle y perçu. Une odeur de lotus.

-Réveillée ?

La question parvint à ses oreilles et malgré le fait qu'elle savait qui était son interlocuteur, elle leva quand même les yeux vers lui.

-Grey ?

-Ouais. Alors ? Bien dormi ?

Devant le manque de paroles de la belle, il commença ses explications :

-Je t'ai trouvé endormie sur le bord du lac en sortant de la guilde. Alors je t'ai emmené chez moi, vu que je ne savais pas où tu habitais...

Erza le coupa en éternuant.

-A tes souhaits. Il pleuvait. Tu étais trempée et ton armure aussi; j'ai galéré pour te l'enlever d'ailleurs- et je crois que te recouvrir d'une couverture n'a pas suffit. Va prendre une douche, la salle de bain est là, dit-il en montrant une porte. Et tiens, des habits de rechange, les tiens sont dans un sale état, termina-t-il en lui tendant des vêtements propres.

Elle le remercia dun signe de la tête et prit les vêtements tandis que Grey sortait de la pièce.

La salle de bain était simple, pratique et jolie. Elle se glissa dans la douche après s'être déshabillée. Le'au chaude qui lui coulait sur le corps lui faisait un plus grand bien. Elle se sentait légèrement apaise, libre et bien dans sa peau. Une fois de plus, son esprit dériva vers Grey. Mais elle ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher au contraire, cette fois , elle laissa libre cours son imagination. Elle se laissa glisser contre les parois de la douche et resta ainsi assise sous un jet deau tout aussi brûlant que ses penses actuelles envers le brun.

Une fois lavée, habillée, et surtout calme, Erza alla dans le salon où Grey l'attendait. Il tenait deux tasses dans la main. Il lui désigna une place côté de lui sur le divan et quand elle fut installée, il lui en tendit une.

-Et voilà un chocolat chaud pour la grande Titania !

-Merci.

Ils burent en silence leurs boissons chaude quand, très vite, cette absence de bruit devient très pesante pour la jeune femme qui lança un sujet de conversation quelconque :

-Tu as retrouvé ta chemise ?

-Et bien non. Mais tant qu'en en parle, tu sais ce qui est arrivé pendant que j'étais la guilde ? En fait, Natsu a fait une remarque Lucy sur...

C'est peu près comme ça qu'Erza s'était retrouvée à écouter un Grey qui lui racontait comment une énième bataille avait eu lieu Fairy Tail et comment. Il ponctuait ses phrases de gestes tout en regardant son amie de temps en temps. Celle-ci ne le lâchait pas une seconde des yeux. Elle le regardait comme si il allait disparaître. Et à force de l'observer, elle dut se rendre d'une évidence. La vérité lui éclata en pleine face. Greyé tait beau. Sacrément beau même.

On ne sait pourquoi, peut-être était-ce la douche, ou bien le sommeil mais elle lâcha sa tasse. Si bien qu'elle tomba sur le canapé et le contenu se répandit sur ses jambes. Mais elle n'en tenu pas compte et continua l'admirer.

-Erza ! T'as pas mal, ça va ? Tu t'es brûlée ?

Les questions de Grey la ramenèrent la réalité mais elle n'en sortit pas pour autant de sa bulle :

-Euh...o-oui, je vais bien.

Grey n'en sembla pas convaincu et lui dit de rester immobile tandis qu'il aller lui chercher de la pommade. Mais il neut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle l'avait plaqué sur le divan. Grey se retrouva donc allongé sur un divan avec une Erza qui se tenait au dessus de lui et qui le retenait par les poignets.

-Er-Erza ?

Elle laissa son regard brûler chaque parcelle de peau de son vis-vis avant de plonger vers cette bouche qui l'attirait tant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Fullbuster. D'abord timide, le baiser devint peu à peu plus passionné, plus poussé, plus que Grey ne la repoussait pas, Erza fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que Grey passait ses bras dans son dos.

Elle ne chercha même pas comprendre sa réaction, ni pourquoi elle avait fait ça ou encore comment aller réagir leurs amis ou les membres de la guilde.

Après tout, là, elle tait déjà bien occupée, non ?


End file.
